


Brama

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Angels, Future Fic, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, Old Love, Older Characters, Safe Haven, Uncertain Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Wszystko co najważniejsze w życiu Deana sprowadzało się do tego miejsca. Choć raz miał nadzieję, że tym razem da sobie z tym radęPrompt 8. "Brama"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Przysięgam, to miało być krótsze. I to o połowę...  
> Pisane w nocy, a specjalną prośbę, tak to jest jak nie może się spać ;)

          Dean zawsze w ważnych momentach życia trafiał na bramę. Na początku piekła, potem czyśćca, a teraz nieba. Zawsze stał przed wrotami, to one miały zdecydować o jego dalszym życiu. Jednak nigdy nie bał się tak bardzo jak teraz. Nie było mu straszne piekło, przeżył w nim tak wiele, że chyba nawet wolałby tam wrócić niż czekać tutaj, nie będąc pewien swego. Bo jeśli zaraz czeka go odrzucenie... Nie, wolał wszystko tylko nie to. Kto by pomyślał, że twardy łowca boi się słowa _nie_. Choć może bał się tego tylko z tych jednych ust...  
          Wiedział, że nie może zrobić kroku w tył, zwłaszcza, że brama przed nim zaczynała się otwierać. Nie znał anioła, który otworzył mu bramę i kiwnięciem głowy zaprosił do środka. Niebo nie było takie jak ostatnio, gdy tu był. Biel nadal panowała tu z każdej ze stron, jednak nie było tu tego formalizmu. Miejsce zdawało się tętnić życiem, szczęściem, jak gdyby wraz z powrotem archaniołów wszystko się odmieniło. To był najlepszy pomysł Chucka z ostatnich kilku lat, zwrócenie niebu tych, którzy mieli nim rządzić. Michael, Gabriel, Rafał i Uriel na nowo znaleźli wspólny język i udało im się podnieść niebo z dna, na które trafiło pod ich nieobecność.  
          Teraz po latach od wydarzeń, które miały miejsce na ziemi, trafił do nieba z powodu swojej ostatecznej śmierci. Znów wyglądał jak trzydziestolatek w pełni sił, miał udać się na sąd, z którego wiedział, że nie ma szans wyjść bez szwanku. W końcu to z jego powodu niebo upadło, aniołowie zostali w dużej części unicestwieni, a na ziemi zapanował chaos. A on mimo wszystko nie tym się przejmował. Bardziej bał się spojrzeć _mu_ w oczy i usłyszeć to przeklęte słowo, odmowę.  
          Michael rozmawiał z grupką aniołów, gdy w końcu go zobaczył. Odwrócony był bokiem, w formie na wpół ludzkiej, wpół anielskiej. Takiej, w jakiej zawsze widywał go w snach. Cisza, która zapadła na korytarzu zwróciła jego uwagę i w końcu spojrzał w stronę Deana, ten widok był jeszcze lepszy, niż wcześniejszy. Jednak zmarszczone brwi i ściśnięte usta nie świadczyły dobrze o tym co ma się wydarzyć.  
         Winchester ruszył dalej za prowadzącym go aniołem do sali z boku. Na chwilę został pozostawiony sam, jednak zaraz pojawił się Michael w całej swojej chwale. Nikt już się nie dziwił, że to on rządził niebem. Miał w sobie tą siłę, przez którą, każdy inny anioł rzucał mu się do nóg. Jednak Dean nigdy nie był tego typu człowiekiem, nawet jeśli od tego zależała jego przyszłość.  
– A jednak zdecydowałeś się tu być – zauważył w końcu archanioł, patrząc wprost na niego. – Byłem już pewny, że wybierzesz swoje własne niebo.  
– Miałem nadzieję, że tu je znajdę – powiedział szczerze, wiedział, że to nie miejsce na gierki, nie tym razem.  
– Na pewno? Ostatnio chciałeś czegoś zupełnie innego. Odmówiłeś, woląc spokojnie żyć na ziemi, gdzie miałeś _znaleźć w końcu swoje własne szczęście_ – przytoczył jego słowa sprzed kilku lat.  
– Ale nie znalazłem. Chyba nawet dobrze nie szukałem...  
– Więc dlaczego wtedy odmówiłeś? Co takiego było ważniejsze niż bycie ze mną, gdy w końcu dostaliśmy taką szansę? – warknął w końcu Michael, uwalniając całą zebraną frustrację.  
          Dean doskonale pamiętał jak kilka lat temu otrzymał tą propozycję. Szczęśliwe życie u boku swojego archanioła, jednak za cenę porzucenia życia na ziemi. Wtedy, gdy akurat wszystko miało się w końcu dobrze ułożyć. Chciał tego, jednak wtedy powiedział _nie_. Nie chciał jednak by teraz Micheal odpowiedział mu to samo, gdy był w końcu gotowy by iść dalej.  
– Byłem głupi, tak strasznie głupi. Ale w końcu odnalazłem swoją drogę i dlatego tutaj jestem. Nie chcę już tracisz czasu na ziemi, gdy wiem, ze to tu czeka moje szczęście. I może nie nadaję się na rezydenta nieba, może nigdy nie będę dobrą partią, by stać tuż przy twoim boku, jednak chcę spróbować. Oczywiście o ile i ty tego chcesz – dodał niepewnie na koniec.  
          Pochmurna mina Michaela zniknęła gdzieś w trakcie pełnej emocji przemowy Winchestera. On zawsze chciał być blisko niego, gdy tylko go poznał, wiedział, że nie chodziło tu tylko o kompatybilność pod względem naczynia. Byli częścią tej samej duszy, razem byli całością, mogli zdziałać tak wiele, ale przede wszystkim mogli być szczęśliwi! On widział to już lata temu i niecierpliwie czekał, aż Dean również to dostrzeże. Bo czy było coś lepszego niż życie z osobą, która dopełniała cię pod każdym względem?  
– Jednak czy jesteś teraz pewien, że tego chcesz? Jeśli zaraz zmienisz zdanie i zostawisz mnie oraz niebo...  
– Nie zamierzam tego zrobić – przerwał mu, robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę. – Zrozumiałem swój błąd, nie zamierzał popełniać go kolejny raz.  
          Archanioł usunął odległość między nimi i połączył ich usta. Od tak dawna chciał to zrobić, chciał ich połączyć, by razem mogli panować nad tym wszystkim co zostawił mu ojciec. Nikt nie nadawał się do tego lepiej niż Dean. Otulił go delikatnie skrzydłami, zapewniając ciepło. Tylko tego teraz potrzebowali, siebie i bezpieczeństwa.


End file.
